


Wow, I Can Get Sexual Too

by unapologetic_thirst



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unapologetic_thirst/pseuds/unapologetic_thirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much just a whole bunch of sex featuring Harry and an anonymous girl. I purposefully left her vague so you can imagine her to be whoever you want. This is a pegging fic, so don't read if you're not into that!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wow, I Can Get Sexual Too

They've been dating for a while now, and the sex is fantastic. 

 

But she feels that itch starting to grow again: she wants more and different, wants to know what Harry wants, wants to know if their kinks overlap. They're lying in bed, in a sweaty sexy mess of limbs and she figures now is as good a time as any to find out, so she turns over on the pillow to face him, breathing still not quite back to normal.

 

She gazes at his flushed cheeks as he brushes a stray hair away from her forehead, and she knows by the way he's watching her patiently that he knows she's got something on her mind. So she takes a deep breath and starts, hesitantly. 

 

"Do you have any, y'know…fantasies?" she breathes into the quiet space between them, foot shifting back and forth nervously under the covers. It's always a mix of nerves and anticipation whenever she has this talk.  

 

He shifts a little closer to her, head smudging into the side of the pillow.

 

"'Course," he murmurs with a shrug and a slow smile. "Doesn't everyone?"

 

"No, I mean like…stuff you really want to try, like kinky stuff."

 

Harry considers for a moment, looks like he wants to say something but isn't sure if it's necessarily what he thinks she wants to hear. He's always been open about what he wants sexually in their past escapades, but this looks like maybe he's afraid he's going too far. She knows the feeling. She trails light fingers down his side and suggests, "Do you want me to go first?"

 

"Yeah, okay," he breathes, squirming slightly in the sheets.

 

"Well, I think I'd like to try…tying you up one time maybe? Like we could get handcuffs and play around, if that's something you'd want. And then if we like it we could go further, like, I know you like sometimes when i get rougher with you, so we could maybe look into…rough stuff," she pauses, then says, "I've got more ideas, but now it's your turn. Don't hold back, you won't scare me off, I promise." 

 

Harry's shifted even closer on the mattress and he's wiggling his toes into her calves and licking his lips as he breathes out, 

 

"Yeah…yeah, I think the rough stuff I would..I would like it if you were a bit rougher? And—" he pauses, considering, decides he can trust her with this, trust that even if she's not interested she still won't ridicule him or tell all her girlfriends about what a freak he is. 

 

"— I, um. I had this girlfriend a while ago, yeah? Well, she'd kind of like…stick a finger? Up my bum? While she was giving me a blow job and like, we never really talked about it, it just was one of those things that happened but I really, like, really liked it. Like sometimes when I'm getting myself off I'll slip a finger in and…yeah," he trails off, looking nervously for her reaction. 

 

He's not ashamed of his sexual preferences, but. It's always a bit scary to put yourself out there. More than anything he's scared she won't want it because this is something he really, really wants—feels like he needs, maybe, and he really hopes she'll give it to him. 

 

But then he sees her eyes darken, a lusty smile curling on her lips and her fingers stop lightly trailing and start moving with purpose on his torso. He sees her shift her thighs minutely, like she does when he's teasing her clit, and he feels like Christmas has come early. 

 

"We can definitely do that," she says with a grin. She slides closer, pressing light kisses up his neck, pauses to whisper filthily in his ear, "You want to feel my finger slide in? Want to feel me slipping in and out of you, finding that spot that makes you see stars when you come, yeah? I bet you'd feel so good, all warm and tight for me."

 

Harry feels his cock thicken under the covers as he listens, heart beating erratically now. He nods enthusiastically, so relieved that she seems into this too and so, so turned on imagining it actually happening.

 

She slides a hand down his naked torso to wrap her fingers around his thickening length, stroking him and nuzzling into his neck to murmur, "Do you have, y'know, lube and that here? We could try it now if you're up for it?"

 

"Yeah, yeah I…yeah. Here." He reaches into his bedside table, pulls out a small bottle of lube, and passes it to her. She looks, considering, then a slow, dirty smile spreads across her face and she presses the bottle back into his palm. He looks confused and a little apprehensive, afraid she changed her mind. 

 

"I want to watch you do it to yourself. I know how good your fingers feel, Haz, I want to watch you finger yourself for me, show me how you like it."

 

And  _fuck_  if that's not the hottest thing he's ever heard. He nods again, quickly, then coats a finger in the liquid and settles back down on the bed, legs spread wide. He closes his eyes and teases a coated finger around his hole, already making little breathy noises at the sensation. 

 

She shifts in between his legs to get a better look, eyes raking over where the tip of his long finger is just pressing into himself while his other hand is stroking his cock slowly. The way he's looking at her watching him with his eyes wide and already blown with lust is sending shivers up her spine.

 

He pushes his finger in incrementally, moaning low, soft sounds with each centimeter further, until he's got a full finger sheathed inside himself. He starts shifting his finger in and out, half bearing his whole body down and half moving his arm. It's when he's in the middle of sliding in a second finger, totally lost in his own world now, low rumbling groans issuing from deep in his chest, that she's resisting the urge to use her own fingers on herself; watching him panting and fucking himself open is like nothing she's seen before, and more than anything she wants to be the one making him writhe like that. 

 

She starts licking up his inner thigh, nipping and sucking at the skin there and grinning into the pale flesh when he whines in the back of his throat and thrusts his fingers in harder. She grabs the bottle of lube and returns to trailing lines on his skin with her tongue, then murmurs, "My turn."

 

He lets out a low groan at that, opening his eyes to reveal blown pupils, catching her eye and managing a "Fuck, yes, please—" before opening his legs even wider.

 

He watches as she coats two fingers and when she's got them poised and ready, he pulls his own fingers out, missing that full feeling immediately. But not for long, as she's already slowly sliding her own in to replace them. 

 

Her fingers aren't as long or as thick as Harry's, but the angle is immensely better. She instinctively curls her fingers up as she fucks in, knowing that's what she likes and figuring it might be the same for him. She's rewarded by Harry bucking his hips as he gasps out "Fuck, yes, like that," and grips his dick harder, strokes faster, as she fucks in and out of him with curled fingers that leave him grasping the sheets and making noises she's never heard him make before. 

 

The only bad thing about this whole arrangement — and she means the  _only_  bad thing — is that now her fingers are occupied elsewhere and she's dying to get herself off at this point. She can feel the wet spot she's leaving on the sheets underneath where she's sitting between Harry's legs and she's shifting back and forth, trying and failing to get the friction she's craving. 

 

She concentrates on watching Harry instead and it's worth it, honestly. His curls are splayed, sweaty, stuck to his forehead. His cheeks are pink and flushed. His breath is coming in short pants now, almost exactly in time with the speed he's working himself down on her fingers and moving his hand on his own cock. She's mesmerized and aroused doesn't  _begin_  to cover it and it's only been a few minutes but she can tell by his curled toes that he's about to come and  _fuck_  what she wouldn't give to have about eight more hands at this moment. 

 

Harry opens his mouth, pants, "Oh god, I'm gonna—" and then he's coming in long white streaks over his own torso, harder and longer than she's ever seen him orgasm before, and it feels like forever before he's settled back down, breathing heavily and grasping her wrist to let her know it's time to pull out. 

 

She crawls back up his body, grabbing a discarded t-shirt from the floor to wipe the come off his chest and both of their hands before settling on top of him, head tucked under his chin and body splayed bonelessly over his. She's still aching for release, but she can wait. This is enough for now.

 

He's coming down from his high little by little and his blissed-out expression is gradually replaced by a slightly anxious one as he tilts his head to look down at her. 

 

"So, did you, like—are you okay with...that?" 

 

She rolls her eyes and in response, takes one of his hands and guides it down to feel the wet warmth coating her thighs. 

 

Harry sucks in a breath through his teeth and she swears she can feel his spent dick twitch against her thigh. 

 

"I'm more than okay with it, trust me."

 

He grins at that, wrapping his long arms around her back and squeezing her close before rolling them over and snaking his way down to lick a broad stripe over her clit.

 

+++

 

It's been a few weeks since their first foray into the wonderful world of Harry's bottom, and they've spent hours together just testing and trying new things, exploring with more fingers—she'd even brought her vibrator into the mix— and it's great. It's better than great. 

 

But now they've both decided that they'd like to take it to a new level. Which brings them to the sex shop they're currently stood in on one sunny Saturday afternoon, nervously taking in the titillating sights around them with hands clasped together at their sides. They know what they want and sort of what they're looking for, but the endless possibilities stretched out before them are slightly overwhelming. 

 

They browse the aisle that houses the strap-on dildos, but there are so many different kinds, shapes, sizes, colors, and they look at each other, both slightly out of their depth. One of the employees — Julia, according to the name tag pinned to her shirt — spots them looking a little bewildered and comes over. 

 

"Anything I can help you with?" Julia asks, with a relaxed, polite smile.

 

Harry squeezes the hand by his side, silently asking if she'll be the one to speak for them. He knows he won't be able to get the words out properly, too many "ums" and long pauses, and will ultimately give up and end up talking to her about the weather or how nice the seaside is this time of year. 

 

She squeezes back reassuringly and says, "Yes, actually, we were looking to try pegging. We're not sure which would be best, but it's important to both of us that we both get..erm pleasure? from this. Do you have any suggestions?"

 

Julia smiles understandingly, and she draws them to the far end of the aisle. She explains to them the pros and cons of each of the models, and they settle on one of the vibrating, strapless contraptions that has a ridge that will rest against her clit. The dildo end for penetrating Harry is sleek and smooth and has three ridges that he eyes speculatively, thinking about how it will hit him in all the right places. They thank Julia for her help as she rings them up and sends them off with a wave and a "Have fun!" 

 

They leave the shop a little overwhelmed and a lot excited, black plastic bag swinging from Harry's arm as they make their way to the car park. They've really done it, they've made the step, now all that's left is putting it into practice. They get in the car and immediately Harry leans over the gear shift to kiss her, impatient and sloppy. She notices his trousers are already tented and lets out a long moan at how eager he is already to feel her moving inside him. She chuckles against his lips, a little breathless, and pulls back, runs a hand through the back of his curls and scratches lightly, says "Wait until we get home."

 

Harry almost leaves tire tracks on the pavement with how quickly he squeals his car out of the parking lot and back to his flat. 

 

+++

 

They burst through the front door, fumbling for each others' clothes and exchanging fervent kisses, trying to get naked and into the bedroom as quickly as humanly possible. 

 

She pushes Harry onto the bed and crawls up after him, coming to rest on all fours above him. She rakes her gaze over his flushed cheeks and the way he's sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, turning it white with how hard he's biting down. He looks wrecked already and they haven't even started yet. She trails her eyes over his long torso down to where his cock is curving thickly toward his stomach, flushed dark and leaking, already so hard. It twitches under her heavy gaze and she sucks in a breath. 

 

She leans down to kiss Harry and his response is fevered, licking into her mouth and clacking their teeth together, all anticipation and needy groans. She pulls back and shushes him, runs soothing hands through his curls and presses slow, soft kisses to his neck, traveling up his jaw and nipping his ear, saying, "Shh, love. No need to rush, yeah? Calm down." 

 

She wants this so badly but she also wants to savor it, wants it to last. And she knows Harry does too. He nods and visibly relaxes a bit, slowing his breathing and turning his head to kiss her, slow and deep this time. 

 

His broad hands travel down her back before raking his fingertips back up her spine, leaving trails of goosebumps in their wake. She's been wet since they'd left the shop, and she feels heavy with it now, feels warmth trickle down her inner thigh and moans into Harry's mouth. She shifts and feels Harry's dick press against her hip, smearing sticky lines of precum onto her skin. 

 

She breaks off their kiss and moves down to bite one of Harry's nipples, taking it into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it, and Harry's hands tighten around her shoulders in response. She shifts further, licking down his toned stomach to nuzzle into the light trail of hair below his belly button before licking a slow, hot stripe up the underside of his dick and dipping her fingers into the lines of his hipbones. 

 

She looks up from underneath her eyelashes at him and he's watching her like he never wants to see anything but this. She flashes him a grin before taking him into her mouth, bobbing slowly, torturously. She hears a choked sound and then he's pushing her hair away from her face with shaking hands, gathering it behind her neck so he has an unobstructed visual to put with the tight wet heat that's making his muscles quiver. It only takes a few minutes before he's at the brink, and then she's pulling off with a popping sound before he can tip over the edge, smirking, "You didn't really think I was going to let you come like this, did you? Want to be inside you first." 

 

Harry moans, frustration at not being allowed to come yet way outweighed by his desire to feel her rocking into him. She pulls the lube out of the nightstand and the toy out from the bag and sets them down on the bed by Harry's hip. 

 

She coats her fingers and then takes him in her mouth again, tongue laving the tight skin of his frenulum in a way that makes Harry's toes curl. She teases around his hole with her forefinger, savoring the moan it elicits and the way he's shifting his hips to increase the friction. 

 

She gives in, sliding her finger into him up to the first knuckle, twisting slowly, knowing he likes to feel the slight burn. She feels his thighs tense against the outside of her arm and reaches her free hand to smooth across them, calming him. She slides her finger the rest of the way in, pausing before moving it in and out slowly, letting him get used to the feeling. 

 

He's already bearing down on her and she pulls off his dick, chuckling, "Needy," she says fondly. Harry's eyes are screwed shut but he opens one to shoot her a mock glare, "Oh, shut up and get on with it, would you?" She cocks one eyebrow before pulling her finger out and shoving back in, hard, with two. Harry gasps and clutches the sheets, letting his breath out in a long hiss before relaxing and shifting back to fuck himself on her fingers.  
  
  
She crooks them, searching for the bundle of nerves inside him, and finds it after a moment, knowing she's hit home when Harry throws his head back on the pillow and moans out, "Yeah, yeah, right there." She thrusts in a few times, hitting his prostate dead on before scissoring her fingers, opening him up more. When she pulls out of him he makes a frustrated keening noise, but he opens his eyes to see her reaching for the toy and can't help but lick his bitten lips and make an altogether different sort of moan. 

 

She positions the toy inside of her, gasping as it slides slickly into her. She gives herself a moment to adjust and feel the new sensation of the toy pressing against her walls, the ridge settling against her clit. She can't help but lean into it briefly, moaning at the friction. 

 

And then she's coating the end with lube and guiding it to press lightly against Harry's hole, watching it flutter, trying to accept it through sheer force of will. She looks at Harry quickly, waiting for his nod to go ahead, and she thinks his head might actually fall off with how forcefully he gives his assent. 

 

She slowly nudges the head of the toy into him, watching Harry squirm under her, and it shoots a hot jolt of lust through her, she feels her clit start to throb. She hums a "Relax, sweets" and feels Harry give a little, allowing her to slide in a few more inches. 

 

He's properly shaking at this point, and she's a little worried that maybe it's too much and they should stop, but then he's grabbing her wrist and breathing "Please, please, move, feels so good, need more" and she wraps her fingers around his hips and pushes in to the hilt, pressed flush against him. They're both breathing heavily, dizzily, and it's so, so good. 

 

Harry shudders around her, adjusting for a minute, and when he starts rocking his hips back into her, arching his back, she pulls out a few inches and thrusts back in. His answering moan is so loud and so raw, and she feels it roll around her and settle into the pit of her stomach. 

 

She starts fucking him in earnest then, hips moving in long, sure strokes, and Harry is moving his hips back to meet her on each thrust. She reaches back and turns the vibe setting on, and both of them are shocked into stillness for a moment, overwhelmed. 

 

Harry is the first to recover, clenching slightly around the toy and moaning when he feels the vibrations against that sensitive spot inside him. She's snapped back into reality by the sound and starts fucking him again, moaning at how the toy rubs against her clit with each movement and the vibrations run through her. 

 

Neither of them are going to last long at this point. She angles the toy upwards to drive into his prostate hard, and reaches down to stroke Harry in time, but he bats her hand away, groaning, "No, just from this" and she moans her approval. She feels her orgasm building and drives into him harder, faster, hitting his prostate on every stroke, wanting to see him come first. 

 

And then he's coming undone, head coming up off the pillow and gasping, his untouched cock spurting white hot over and over, painting his chest before he falls back and lets out a long groan. Her head is spinning at the sight and she feels her orgasm crash down on her in waves, walls clenching and unclenching around the toy inside her.

 

They're both reeling in the aftershocks as she turns the vibe setting off and pulls out of Harry gently before gingerly taking it out of herself and putting it back on the bed. 

 

They're both shaky and boneless as she crawls to nestle into Harry's side. She feels his arm come up to tug her waist closer to him and he presses a kiss into her hair. 

 

"Good?" she asks him sleepily. Harry huffs a laugh and says, "There aren't words, honestly. The best." She hums her agreement and pulls the covers over them as they drift off into a well-deserved nap. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my livejournal [here](http://its-a-deal.livejournal.com/97422.html)


End file.
